There are, of course, many different types of bullets which have been made and are currently being made, and the material, construction, shape, dimensions, and/or configurations of prior art bullets have been varied in many different ways and in many different combinations in order to control the operational characteristics of the bullet, i.e., to control the effect the bullet has on a target upon impact. In this regard, some bullet constructions are specifically designed to travel at relatively high velocities and provide deep penetration. Alternately, some bullets are designed to sacrifice some penetration while providing for a significantly greater outward expansion or flattening of the bullet after the bullet strikes the target area. Many bullet constructions are relatively complex, and require complicated, labor intensive manufacturing steps or techniques which raise the overall cost of manufacture. In addition, prior art bullet constructions are generally intended to provide a specific performance characteristics, such as improved expansion, to the detriment of other characteristics, such as penetration.
Some prior art bullet constructions include multiple segments. In most instances, these prior art bullet constructions employ an external jacket, and the specific bullet configuration is designed to cooperate with i.e., act in concert with, the external jacket to provide specific performance characteristics such as those discussed above.